


Change Your Mind

by Inflamora_Notoris



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Steven Universe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inflamora_Notoris/pseuds/Inflamora_Notoris
Summary: The Heroes get caught singing their feelings.





	Change Your Mind

Change your mind...

I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or Steven Universe.

A figure sat on the roof tops of the city of Paris, staring at the night sky. Quietly they started singing, getting louder as they sang.

"I don't need you to respect me,  
I respect me.  
I don't need you to love me,  
I love me.  
But I want you to know you could know me,  
If you change your mind.  
If you change your mind,  
If you change your mind,  
Change your mind."

Light foot steps landed on the roof nearby, the second figure pulled the first into a hug before tears warmed their shoulder.

\--Inflamora Notoris-- 

Alya stared at the video submission that was sent to her blog, of the two hero that were sat on a random roof letting their heart out. Quietly sighing, she posted the video with only the comment of "Don't judge a book by its cover, you never know what might be inside".

Fran: I kind of got attached to the song from Steven Universe "Change your mind". It kind of made me realise how people really don't end up knowing someone before taking them down. Kind of makes you understand that there are more than one side to people that they don't necessarily show...  
Also the reason I did not put down who was what hero because my mind could see the same thing happening to both...


End file.
